


If a picture paints 1000 words - Con Pics Ficlet

by wannaliveindeansdimples



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Fluffy, M/M, Sabriel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-05
Updated: 2013-12-05
Packaged: 2018-01-03 12:47:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1070618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wannaliveindeansdimples/pseuds/wannaliveindeansdimples
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angel Witness Protection teaches everyone about what they really want.</p><p>Inspired by <a href="http://iwannaliveindeansdimples.tumblr.com/post/68846307369/wilwheaton-megandclarence-is-this-cast-even">this photo series</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	If a picture paints 1000 words - Con Pics Ficlet

**Author's Note:**

> I am aware of how ridiculous this is.

Gabriel, Balthazar and Chuck are all in Angel Witness Protection. Technically Chuck is a prophet, not an angel, but he’s done a lot for Heaven, so he’s been given a pass.

It’s been Castiel’s job to look after them. The Winchesters don’t know that’s where he pops off to half the time, but they stopped asking a long time ago. Cas, tired of waiting for Dean to realize how he feels about the angel, has decided to seek comfort elsewhere, in the arms of his old friend Balthazar. He doesn’t mind being hand fed. It makes him feel protected, somehow. But he still misses Dean.

Since he can’t be with the one he loves, anyway, given that he’s locked away in AWP, Gabe decides the young John Winchester is the next best thing to Sam and he uses his Loki powers to conjure him up along with the mountains of Twix and Twizzlers and ice cream he keeps himself amused with. Sometimes he eats the ice cream off John’s chiseled abs.

Meanwhile, back on Earth, Sam and Dean are posing as college professors to try and figure out what’s eating the local co-eds. Cas comes down to help and tries to explain to one of the witnesses what a Leviathan looks like, but Dean makes him stop and finds another job for him to do instead. Dean’s critique of his techniques is even more hurtful than his “Baby in a trench coat” comments and Cas seeks refuge back at the AWP safe house.

Hurt and angry, Cas gets too drunk on Balthazar’s favorite wine and Chuck’s favorite whiskey and he sends a picture of himself twined up with Balth to one of Dean’s phones in order to make Dean jealous. Chuck, Gabriel and John get equally drunk and start role playing, so Cas decides he may as well send their picture to Sam while he’s at it. To Dean he says, “This is what you’re missing by being an idiot.” To Sam he says, “The one on the left could have been you.”

Sam, thrilled to learn the angel he loves is still alive - and even more thrilled to learn that his feelings for Gabriel are apparently reciprocated - begs Cas to take him to see the angel he thought was dead. Gabriel makes the John apparition evaporate as soon as they arrive.

Dean ignored his picture and text from Cas, but he can’t ignore the jealousy he feels when he gets the picture of his brother being kissed by an angel. He finally realizes that he wants to feel the lips of an angel on his face. He wants to feel his fist connecting with Balthazar’s face, too, for that matter. When he calls out for Cas, Dean says only, “I’m sorry, Cas. Please. Don’t leave me hanging.”

Cas appears right in front of him for once, so close Dean could kiss him if he leaned forward only an inch. So he does. The next morning, Dean wants to see Sam and wants to see Cas break things off with Balthazar for good. So Cas takes him to the safe house.

Balthazar doesn’t need to be told, though. When they arrive, he says, “I told you he was in love with you, you ape.” They start to throw punches at each other, but Cas strokes Dean’s hair and they call a truce instead.

A few weeks later, when they are lying in bed together, Cas is showing Dean a photo from his phone and Dean finds several other crazy shots from his time in the AWP safe house. Dean shakes his head and laughs. Looking Cas in the eye fondly, he says, “Man, don’t ever change.”


End file.
